1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bearing assemblies and more particularly to bearing assemblies constructed to prevent or materially reduce the entry of dust, dirt and other debris into the interior thereof. Such bearing assemblies find particular use in asphalt road pavers where they support the screw of the screw conveyor which distributes asphalt to the ground and wherein asphalt flows axially against and past the bearing.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,052, issued Nov. 14, 1950, teaches a bearing including rubber rings connected to the outer race with a portion wiping the surface of the inner race.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,224, issued Nov. 5, 1957, teaches seal means 32 bridging races 18 and 19, to prevent the entrance of foreign material into the interior of the seal 32.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,289, issued Nov. 17, 1959, teaches a seal comprising carbon members 32 loose on shaft portion 15, magnet 38 press-fit on sleeve 32 and opposite a member 25 attached thereto, part 27 press-fit into outer race (FIGS. 1 and 2) and sealed by an O-ring to another part of the structure or sealed thereto by an O-ring (FIG. 3), the member 27 extending radially downwardly over member 38.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,695, issued Jul. 12, 1983, shows seals 38 and 40 to prevent dust from entering the bearing. The seals are positioned at opposite ends of the bearing and comprise sealant material 46 with felt pads 52 embedded in the sealant material 46 and held in place by washers 54.